Electronic devices generate heat during operation. Overheating of electronic devices can cause problems ranging from performance degradation to irreversible damage of the device. Temperature monitoring of electronic devices, particularly semiconductor devices such as power transistors is often desirable, as damage can occur rapidly and with little advance notice. Conventionally, a thermocouple or a thermistor is attached to an electronic device in order to monitor operating temperature of the device. In electrically noisy environments, the output of a thermocouple or a thermistor may be difficult to determine accurately. Also, there is a time delay between a temperature increase of internal regions of an electronic device, such as a semiconductor region or junction, and a corresponding temperature increase of the package or case of the device. Because of this time delay, damage to the semiconductor junction in a power transistor or other semiconductor device can occur before a temperature increase is noticed externally to the device.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.